Blur
by LollipopPOP
Summary: What if you could change the past and save the life of the person you loved? What if you could time travel?


**2014 (Present)**

**2009 (Past)**

**2010 (Accident and aftermath)**

**2014 **

The Harper house is unusually quiet the morning that everything begun changed or was it the morning everything begun to go back to normal? Anyway, the only sounds in the small house came from Zeke and Rachel who were chattering away at the kitchen table, there was none of their usual music blasting through the speakers, there's no TV turned onto whatever was on, no kitchen appliances buzzing away, just people quietly talking, it was strange.

"We have to do it" Bridget announced stepping into the Harper's kitchen Donna Freedman by her side. Bridget didn't care if Rachel's little brother and good friend of hers Zeke Kinski was in the room, nor did she care that Rachel's husband Ty Harper was only a few steps away. She had to do this...it was a matter of life and death.

"Really?" Rachel asked stopping in mid-conversation with Zeke, who looked utterly confused by what was going on around him "look maybe you should have some more time to think about this guys?" Rachel suggested ushering the two girls out of the front door for privacy

"We've had two weeks Rach" Donna snapped impatiently fingering the friendship ring on her finger "we don't need any more time" , Bridget nodded agreeing with her immediately

"You do know this may not work out?" Rachel reminded them pulling a silver necklace out of the pocket of her jeans. The chain seemed to glistened in the sunlight that was shining over the street, the small crystal attached to it shined and glittered as it swayed effortlessly back and forth

"There's a chance, that's all we need" Bridget insisted. Rachel sighed but nodded. She couldn't give her friends this hope and just rip it out from underneath them.

One small hand closed over the crystal and muttered a date; with a flash the three of them were gone, just like that.

X

**2009 **

"Why did I agree to this?" Rachel's ranting when they touched down, the brunette lands with a thump in No.28's backyard just like her two friends. The garden had changed a lot, she hadn't seen it like it was now for five years.

"So we're really back in 2009?" Donna asked meticulously checking her outfit as she stands, she pulls on the bottom of her t-shirt adjusting it, she brushed the imaginary dust of her jeans and re-tied the laces on her shoes.

"They're still alive?" Bridget asked

Rachel nods reaching for the crystal on ground where it had landed, it looked significantly shinier then it did before and as soon as Rachel touches it a jolt of electricity zaps her. She immediately retracts her hands and shakes it

"Nothing's happened yet" she confirms slipping the chain over her neck "we're taken the place of the 2009 versions of ourselves, we still have our minds but we have their bodies"

"I'm still freaking out about the fact that this actually worked" Bridget spoke up for the first time "and that we get to see them again"

"We can't tell them that we're from the future okay, no one can know" Rachel warned

X

Luckily since only Susan was home and she'd been preoccupied with trying to figure out why the washing machine had suddenly stopped working, nobody spotted the three girls appearing as if from nowhere, add to that the fact that 2009 Donna, Bridget and Rachel were alone when they disappeared and it seemed as if the three of them were having a really lucky day

"So the boys are at Harold's right now if I'm remembering right" Rachel said opening the back door to the Kennedy house and stepping inside. "Oh girls where did you come from" Susan asked, obviously confused by the sudden appearance "I thought you were studying at Bridget's?"

"Oh we were, but we're finished now so we're going to head to Harold's bye" Donna called dragged her friends out of the room, they could not afford any one to notice that they were different people

X

Donna glanced in the windows of Harold's store as they approached. There they were, Declan Napier and Ringo Brown sitting at a table near the back along with Zeke who no offense to Zeke, (he was a good friend after all) didn't really matter right now. There they were Declan and Ringo, clear as day and not dead.

She really can't resist the urge to run to them and throw her arms around them when she get inside the store "um hi, good to see you too" Ringo chokes out after having a moment or two to process.

"Did somebody give Donna sugar?" Zeke jokes turning to Rachel and Bridget who had in a much calmer manner joined everybody else at the table

"No, she's been like this all day thought" Rachel lied

"D...Donna can't breathe" Declan spoke up, referring to the crushing hug that Donna still held the two boys in

"Sorry" she muttered sinking down into a nearby seat, she'd just been so excited to see the both of them. The last time she'd seen either of them had been at their funerals.

"Well bye, got to go" Declan announced standing up Ringo by his side. Declan kisses Bridget gently on the cheek as they prepare to leave

"You're leaving, where?" Bridget asked confused

"I thought you were good at remembering things?" Declan teased "I told you last night about that big Math's test Ringo and I are helping each other study for"

"Oh yeah I remember" she lied, she didn't remember probably because her mind was still years in the future not here in 2009

"Sounds fun" Zeke sarcastically remarked picking at his piece of cake

"Hey it doesn't need to be fun it just needs to help me pass maths" Declan retorts as they leave

X

"What's our time frame?" Donna asked as the three of them crowed into Donna's room at number twenty two. It felt strange for Donna to be in the room again, just the way it was before she moved into Ringo's room at number twenty eight

"We have until a few days after the accident" Rachel told the other two "by then the 2009 versions of us will start fighting back"

"Is there any way we could stay?" Bridget asked eyes rooming around the room

"I don't know, I told you before I haven't really tested it probably" Rachel sighed playing with the ears of a stuffed rabbit Donna had named 'Blue' apparently had nothing to do with the fact that the rabbit was blue.

"I remember when you first told me about all this, I thought you were insane" Bridget laughed

"I thought I was insane when I first tried it" Rachel admitted placing 'Blue' on the floor as she slid of the bed

"So what do we do first?" Donna asked picking the toy rabbit back off the floor and placing it carefully on the bedside table

"We've got to protect them" Rachel announced from over by the door where she'd moved to "the universe is going to want to correct things, if they don't die in the accident, there's a big chance they're going to die some other way"

"You know you don't sound normal when you talk about the whole universe and rules of time travel stuff" Donna remarked

"I really don't care about normal right now"

X

**2014 **

A sudden flash of bright light burst through the Harper's window, the two men inside were momentarily blinded. "What was that?" Zeke asked as he regained his sense

"I have no idea" Ty shrugged "but it's defiantly not good" Zeke rolls his eyes

'Well no duh' he thinks as he approached the front door the three girls had stepped out of moments before. Instead of seeing the three girls, he only saw the empty front step

**2009**

They'd only been here for a few hours and already new memories kept flooding into their minds, old memories erasing themselves as the new ones flooded in.

Every time they did something, a memory changed. But there was still that dreaded memory that they could never forget, it was still there

**2010**

_It all seemed to happen so quickly, not in slow motion like some people said. The car came out of nowhere; none of them saw it until it was too late. Declan and Ringo were walking ahead of the three girls, laughing to each other about some private joke they were sharing. _

_Rachel saw it first "Declan" she screamed "Ringo!" Both turned to her, they could see it now, getting closer and closer, they were out of time, the car showed no signs of stopping. It struck them both at the same time, throwing them about like rag dolls. The whole world seemed to blur for the three girls as things settled. The only sounds being running feet, screaming and a quiet, pain filled 'help me' _


End file.
